


Singing in the shower!

by Moe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ha preso l'abitudine di fare la doccia al loft di Derek e di canticchiare sotto l'acqua, fin qui nessun problema, peccato che il ragazzo sia dannatamente stonato...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the shower!

L'abitudine che Stiles aveva preso di farsi la doccia nel loft degli Hale era di sicuro una delle cose che irritavano di più Derek. Se poi ci si aggiunge il fatto che oltre finirgli l'acqua calda facendo crescere le bollette in maniera sconvolgente (specie se considerato quanto fisicamente minuto sia Stiles, cioè come può consumare tanto?!), il più piccolo aveva anche l'abitudine di cantare sotto l'acqua, si può facilmente capire il perchè ora Derek stia bussando alla porta ringhiando insulti verso il proprio compagno.  
Purtroppo però non tutti dispongono di un udito sopraffino come quello del lupo, così il giovane Stilinski continua a cantare imperterrito la sua canzone preferita, inconsapevole del malessere che ciò provoca al suo ragazzo.  
Spazientito Derek apre la porta, pronto a fare a Stiles la piazzata del secolo, ma nel trovarsi davanti il castano nudo e felice che gli sorride come se fosse la cosa più bella nell'intero universo, non può far altro che rispondere al sorriso ed apprendere che forse un modo per zittire Stiles lo conosce.  
Si toglie i vestiti e raggiunge il suo ragazzo sotto il getto d'acqua, lo abbraccia da dietro, posando le labbra nell'incavo fra la spalla ed il collo. Stiles miagola e si rigira nell'abbraccio così da avere il volto a pochi centimetri da quello del lupo.  
Derek ha un po' di barba, non troppo lunga, ma abbastanza per pungere le guance del castano mentre si baciano, non che a lui dispiaccia ovviamente. Stiles sorride sulle labbra del moro.  
Ama quando Derek si unisce alla sue docce (cosa che succede assai di frequente) ed è proprio perchè è una delle cose che più gli piace che va sempre a lavarsi al loft degli Hale...e che canta. Sa bene di essere decisamente stonato e sa quanto la cosa irriti l'udito dei lupi (Scott non si è mai fatto problemi nel dirglielo) e beh, Derek è solito non avere molti peli sulla lingua quando qualcosa lo irrita; eppure chissà perchè ogni volta che entra in bagno e che Stiles è certo gli strapperà la gola con i denti, Derek si limita a sospirare e ad unirsi a lui, ignorando la rabbia che lo aveva spronato ad entrare nella stanza, dimenticandosene forse.  
E Stiles davvero non vorrebbe farsi così tante docce alla settimana (era arrivato a due al giorno), ma il corpo di Derek è così forte e caldo attorno al suo che non riesce proprio a resistere e poi, ehi, in guerra e in amore tutto è lecito, giusto?


End file.
